


Ненасытные Знамения

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, belly stuffing, fat kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангелы-чревоугодники, и демоны которым это нравится
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: Ланч Кроули и Азирафаэля в Ритц, включающий в себя довольно много сладостей, выходит за рамки. И рвет пуговицы. Азирафаэль немного чревоугодник. Кроули – его поклонник.





	Ненасытные Знамения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gluttonous Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157131) by [Aris_Silverfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin), [ArtHistory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory). 

> !!! Большое предупреждение - KINK!!!  
Если Belly Stuffing/Worship - это не ваше, то просьба не читать.  
Если да - добро пожаловать! Подберите ноги под себя. Возьмите вкусняшку и устройтесь поудобнее.
> 
> Особые извинения Призраку Сэра Терри.

Было славно снова вернуться в свое тело. Действительно начинаешь любить его по прошествии веков. Возвращение в него было схоже с погружением в восхитительную горячую ванну. Тело Кроули было... прекрасным. Но довольно отвлекающим. Было слишком много длинных конечностей, за которыми приходилось следить. Ну, и он соскучился по своей небольшой мягкой прослойке.

Азирафаэль причмокнул губами, поставив бокал с шампанским обратно на стол, и потянулся рукой к своему животу, оглядывая следующую партию тарелок и подносов. Он уже прикончил довольно много из них, и если он продолжит в том же духе, то будет чувствовать себя полным. Но никто не стал бы заморачиваться, почувствует ли себя полным, празднуя отмену Апокалипсиса и истинную любовь к своей демонической пассии.

\- Дорогой, ты правда должен попробовать один из этих макарунов, - выпрашивал ангел, поднимая один из них своей хорошо ухоженной ручкой и изящно откусывая кусочек. - Ты едва притронулся к закускам. Это чудо, что я все еще влезаю в свои брюки!

Он хихикнул, потому что на самом деле по большей части это было чудо. Азирафаэль заметил, что его вместилище почти не изменилось, когда вернулся в него. Кроули превосходно позаботился о нем. Ни одной царапины или синяка на его гладкой бледной коже. Только... оно стало чуть больше там и тут. Ангел скрыл ухмылку, отправив следующий макарун в рот. У него были свои подозрения. Даже чуть больше, чем подозрения. Его внутренний негодяй подзадоривал его.

\- Откуда это появились лишние пять фунтов...?

Тело Азирафаэля было - прости его Сатана - божественно мягким, и круглым, и таким восхитительно аристократическим. Многое подрагивало, пружинило. Было за что ухватиться. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не обезуметь от этого в первый час после обмена телами. Под этим он имел в виду то, что он закончил дрочить как раз вовремя, перед тем, как его забрала в Рай группа самых невежливых людей, которых он когда-либо встречал. И он встречался со многими французами, так, для сравнения. Также он... такие сессии могут включать в себя огромное количество еды навынос. Жирная лапша скользила вниз по его полной шее, одна рука страстно сжимала и обхаживала его ангельский живот. Закончив жевать, он потянулся к крабовому Ранкуну. Костюм и вправду теперь был ангелу немного тесноват.

\- Прости, я, эм...

Кроули сделал большой глоток шампанского, не потрудившись добраться до макаруна и откусить от него, ужасно желая увидеть, как Азирафаэль прикончит их все.

\- Слишком вжился в роль.

Он нахально улыбнулся, подняв голову на ангела и взяв макарун только для того, чтобы поднести его к пухлым ангельским губам.

Ах.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как мягкий румянец покрыл его щеки, отчего его лицо стало прямо-таки ангельским. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы принять сладость из пальцев Кроули, перед этим убедившись, что раскинул бедра настолько идеально, насколько смог. Жилет туго обтянул его круглый, полный живот. Он посмотрел на Кроули сквозь свои мягкие ресницы.

\- О чем это ты говоришь? - спросил он, с выражением полной невинности.

Он отклонился назад с довольным вздохом, полностью расслабив свои живот до истинных размеров. Он рассеянно потер его, убеждаясь, что это подчеркивает его округлость. Он хихикнул, от чего его живот весело подпрыгнул.

\- Ну, хорошо, ты был там ради моего чревоугодия. Должно быть, осталось какое-то впечатление.

Ангел перевел очень многозначительный взгляд на демона. Он был на грани с испепеляющим.

\- Когда ты нашел меня в том месте с суши... как там оно называлось? То, с маленькой конвейерной лентой, которая все время поставляет новые тарелки, и ты можешь брать столько, сколько тебе хочется.

Азирафаэль похлопал себя по животу, закрыв глаза дрожащими веками и облизывая губы от воспоминаний. Под конец он скопил у себя столько тарелочек, что работники стали забирать их у него, чтобы помыть и пустить по новой. Весь стол был заставлен ими, пустые блюдца укладывали друг на друга штабелями. Под конец Кроули пришлось помочь ему слезать оттуда.

\- Ох, - вздохнул Азирафаэль.

Его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты, по спине пробежали мурашки.

\- Это был восхитительный ресторанчик. Мы просто обязаны когда-нибудь сходить туда снова.

Кроули сглотнул. О, Сатана, как же его захлестнуло. Ангел мог попросить его о чем угодно. Превратить официанта в жабу. Достать Луну с неба. Даже без колебаний. Ни одно чудо не было слишком большим, если речь заходила о его большом ангеле. Его сердце заколотилось.

\- Все было в порядке, - сказал он.

Его шея начала краснеть, он пожал плечами быстрее обычного.

\- Я помню, как ты отказался дать мне чудесно приделать пуговицу обратно к твоим брюкам.

Он почти задыхался, облизывая губы.

\- Сказал, что не хотел бы "тратить ее впустую". Я думаю, ты...

Кроули попытался перевести дыхание, но не смог.

\- Я думаю, ты просто хотел вывалиться оттуда с расстегнутыми штанами.

\- Кроули! - ахнул Азирафаэль в фальшивом негодовании, голос скакнул на октаву вверх от его попытки скрыть свое удовлетворение. - Никогда! Как непристойно! Разврат в самом предположении!

Он притянул к себе еще одну тарелку, с высоким куском слоеного торта на ней. Не сводя глаз с Кроули, он ловко подхватил весь кусок рукой и сунул его в рот целиком, набивая щеки и постанывая от удовольствия. У него перехватило дыхание, когда он наконец проглотил его. Живот ангела увеличился, а пуговицы на его одежде затрещали.

\- У-уф, объедение. Ох, думаю, потом мне нужно будет сотворить себе кресло пошире, - сказал он, одарив Кроули своей прекраснейшей улыбкой. - Передашь эклеры?

Кроули скрестил ноги слишком быстро, чтобы быть воспринятым как обычное безразличие.

\- Черт. Все, что пожелаешь, - чуть не взвизгнул он, с полуслова поднимая поднос, будто призвав его в свою руку, и отчаянно плюхнул его перед ангелом.

Он представил себе, как становится на колени, устраиваясь между такими полными, пошло расставленными бедрами, берет и целует его живот, а пухлая рука его ангела прижимает его лицом к своему ставшему еще более тесным жилету.

Азирафаэлю пришлось расстегнуть свой воротник. Там становилось ужасно жарко. Вдобавок казалось, что жилет, сдерживающий его, долго не протянет. И Кроули тоже, судя по его лицу. Он закусил губу, подняв тарелку с эклерами и перевел взгляд с них на Кроули. Довольно озорная улыбка появилась на его губах.

\- Может, возьмем их с собой? - страстно сказал он.

Один щелчок пальцами - и вот они уже в задней комнате его книжного магазина.

\- А-ах, так намного лучше, - пыхтел он, расправив потолстевшие бедра на роскошном бархате своего кресла и позволяя животу расслабиться еще сильнее.

Жилет съехал вверх, а слишком тесный пояс брюк - вниз, обтянутый рубашкой живот выглядывал между ними, как довольно аппетитная сосиска.

Он выбрал первый эклер, взял его и уничтожил за два укуса. Потом он откусил от второго, высасывая из него шоколадный крем и тихо постанывая.

\- Дорогой, принеси мне что-нибудь попить, пожалуйста, - попросил он.

В одно мгновение Кроули оказался между этих бедер, поглаживая и горячо дыша на это все расширяющееся пузо. Начало проглядывать чистое серебро пуговиц его застегнутой рубашки. То, что Азирафаэль мог выглядеть таким идеально сладострастным с таким количеством одежды на нем, было просто незаконно, и как только...

\- Да, да, ангел, конечно, - сказал Кроули, его тонкий член натянул его до неприличия облегающие брюки.

Он поднялся и ввалился в кухню, прекрасно осознавая, что он мог просто щелкнуть пальцами и сотворить... Его разум был раскален добела, он устремил невидящий взгляд на все... на все. Вино? Шампанское? Сливки? Какао. Да.

Теперь пальцы щелкнули, и идеально теплая, неприлично большая кружка с горячим, насыщенным какао появилась перед возлюбленным демона на серебряном подносе. Он упал на одно колено, предлагая его идеальному пухлому созданию.

Азирафаэль покончил с эклерами к тому времени, когда Кроули вернулся, и выглядел довольно разгоряченным. Казалось, его живот содрогался. Он срыгнул в кулак.

\- У-уф, прошу прощения, - охнул он, его голос напрягся.

Он взял какао и осторожно сделал глоток.

\- Спасибо, дорогой. Ну-с.

Он поднял брови и выжидающе указал свободной рукой на свои колени. Затем откинул свою ангельскую голову назад, закрыл глаза и начал пить какао, его горло подпрыгивало от каждого глотка.

\- О, да! Спасибо, спасибо! - взвыл Кроули.

Он нырнул лицом в переполненный, роскошно откормленный живот ангела, сдавливая его и краснея. Он целовал его не иначе, как с поклонением, его руки хватали, потирали, пощипывали ангельские более чем расцветшие складки на боках. Его руки сползли к его бедрам, сминая, и потирая, и...

С каждым глотком пуговицы напрягались все сильнее. И сильнее. И сильнее.

\- Ах... урп!

Хлоп. Хлоп. Лопнули! Жилетка распахнулась, пуговицы разлетелись по всему магазину. Живот Азирафаэля вывалился, из-за чего таким же образом лопнули и пуговицы его рубашки. Вслед за глубоким нежным пупком с мягким шлепком вывалилось все пузо ангела.

\- Ох, черт!

Глаза Кроули распахнулись до размеров обеденных тарелок.

Голову демона оттолкнуло назад, когда лопнули жилет и рубашка, и весь этот идеальный ангельский жир вывалился наружу.

Кроули посмотрел на него с таким же восторгом, с каким пророк смотрит на Бога.

Он без колебаний прижался к нему. Лицом мял этот сливочный, ванильный пудинг. Руки спустились под нижний край этого крема и пружинили его растянутой частью тела. Такой заполненной. Такой набитой. Такой толстой.

Его раздвоенный язык описал круг, а затем устремился в пупок ангела, медленно и чувственно играя с чистой глубиной.

Азирафаэль, постанывая, охнул, его голова откинулась на спинку кресла, пока Кроули преклонялся перед ним. Бог, Сатана, объем его чревоугодия, его излишества!

\- Ох, ох, черт! Ох, черт возьми, да!

Его пальцы схватили Кроули за волосы и сильнее прижимали лицо демона к пузу.

\- Ах-х, д-думал, я не замечу, что ты откармливаешь меня, хм? - пропыхтел он, улыбаясь. - Озорник Кроули… Ах-оох, черт, я-хммм.

Он больше не мог сопротивляться. Он крякнул и вытолкнул себя из кресла, пригвоздив собой Кроули и отчаянно целуя его.

\- Ты идеален. Прекрасен. Бесконечен, - напевал Кроули, глубоко и самозабвенно насилуя языком пупок возлюбленного.

Он остановился, упершись своим маленьким острым подбородком в переполненный живот ангела, его свободная рука скользнула вниз к его собственному до смешного натянувшего брюки члену.

\- Что я могу сказать? Я не смог устоять, - промурлыкал он, высунув язык на последнем слове и протянув «с».

Он взвизгнул, когда Азирафаэль спикировал на него, завывая, все его хвастовство улетучилось, когда он…

\- Черт побери! О! Да! - взмолился он.

\- Я тоже не смог, - пропыхтел Азирафаэль, улыбка ангела была на удивление коварной. - Теперь мы можем…?

Он щелкнул пальцами, и с них обоих исчезла одежда. Ангел простонал, чувствуя, как его прибавившийся объем облегает бока Кроули, его руки голодно блуждают по маленькому телу демона, хватая, сжимая, давя собой его так сильно, как он только мог.

\- О, я думал, ты просто какое-то время будешь меня пытать, - ухмыльнулся Кроули.

Его руки быстро скользнули к голым ягодицам ангела, бесстыдно раскачивая их, пока он расправлял свои ноги, обхватывал ими толстые бедра Азирафаэля, и изумительно скользкий член начал быстро, яростно и страстно выпускать фейерверки пре-спермы.

\- Никогда, дорогой, - промурлыкал Азирафаэль, позволяя своему мягкому, теплому весу чуть сильнее придавить Кроули.

Его дыхание прервалось, когда они начали. Он отыскал рот демона и застонал в ненасытном поцелуе, теряясь в восхитительном сцеплении, горячая струя пре-спермы, Кроули дрожал под ним, его собственная масса тряслась и двигалась с каждым…

\- Ох-ох-ох ах.

Азирафаэль кончил, роскошно выгнувшись назад, с открытым ртом, крылья мелькнули перед взором на мгновение, когда он потерял концентрацию, необходимую, чтобы держать их спрятанными. Он вздохнул и потянулся, затем бесцеремонно плюхнулся на свою сторону, его тяжелый мягкий живот блестел от спермы, все еще пригвоздив Кроули к довольно милому ворсистому коврику, который он захотел изучить.

Кроули кончил вторым, когда появились крылья.

Клятва. Пузо. Крылья. Возбуждения от его идеального ангела всегда было более чем достаточно, чтобы он смог.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и теперь, чистый, лежа в постели, демон обвился вокруг своего ангела, будто чтобы обнять его, над чем он насмехался в любое время суток (за исключением тех моментов, когда… он сам обнимался).

\- Ангел, - промурлыкал он, уткнувшись носом в пухлую щеку Азирафаэля и нежно целуя ее.

\- Ммм, да, мой дорогой? - пробормотал Азирафаэль, поворачивая голову, чтобы лениво поцеловать в ответ.

Он широко зевнул, его подбородок стал тройным, а живот поднялся и округлился под одеялом на мгновение. Он счастливо вздохнул и улыбнулся своему возлюбленному, проводя пальцем по щеке Кроули и обожая эти большие желтые глаза.

\- … Забыл, что хотел сказать, - усмехнулся он, используя повернувшуюся голову как возможность зацеловать своего ангела до полусмерти.

\- Хочешь еще чашечку какао?

Азирафаэль утвердительно промычал в поцелуе, а потом хихикнул.

\- Хмм… звучит действительно соблазнительно, - сказал он с притворной задумчивостью, а затем расплылся в яркой улыбке.

Он пощупал плоский, маленький живот Кроули и прошелся по нему пухлыми пальцами.

\- Я сдаюсь. Но при условии, что ты сделаешь и себе, мой маленький стройный змий.


End file.
